The present invention relates to a carton construction and to a paperboard blank from which the carton is constructed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a carton having a hanging panel from which the carton may be hung.
Small paperboard cartons are widely employed to package and dispense such products as cotton swabs, nails and sundries. However, there may be certain disadvantages because of the limited ways they can be displayed. Generally, two possibilities for displaying small cartons exist. If the carton is constructed with a hanging panel, it may be hung on some sort of hanging device, such as a protruding rod or wire, but its display on a shelf may give an unattractive or disorderly appearance due to its protruding hanging panel. The other possibility which exists is the construction of a carton without a hanging panel which may be displayed lying flat or in an upright position on a shelf.
Generally, cartons presently used having hanging panels usually contain an extensive back panel which protrudes beyond the carton body and which are used only to hang the carton.